Los cuatro elementos del amor
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Ardiente, sólido, inestable, libre... El amor tiene muchas formas de iniciarse, de fortalecerse e incluso de quebrarse. Esa es una verdad que incluso los magos saben, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar... ni lo aceptado por la sociedad.
1. Fuego (Regulus & Lycoris)

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, así que lo que leen no tiene fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del tópico "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki", del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_**Temática:**__ Incesto._

* * *

><p><strong>Primero: Fuego.<strong>

Con Londres en alerta debido a la guerra, a nadie extrañó que Lycoris refugiara a Regulus en su casa de campo, con tal de que al menos él se librara de los posibles bombardeos.

Así, los hermanos estuvieron a solas por casi un año, dando rienda suelta a la verdadera razón por la cual ninguno de los dos se casaba.

—¡Oh, Reg…!

El nombrado contempló con satisfacción a Lycoris, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la oscura cabellera esparcida en la almohada, antes de besarla de nuevo. Olvidó así cualquier cosa que no fuera el apasionado ardor al que ambos se entregaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

—¡Eres mía! —gruñó él en un momento dado, deteniendo sus movimientos un solo segundo, torturándola con ello —¡Solo mía!

—¡Tuya, Reg! —jadeó Lycoris casi sin voz, suplicante —¡Oh, por favor…!

Él la complació, y como siempre, la afirmación coincidió con el éxtasis de ambos, afianzando así su amor.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a lo que será una colección de drabbles muy, muy cortos, al menos para mis estándares. El reto en cuestión me complica todavía más la vida con temáticas que no suelo usar, pero en fin, si no lo intentara, no sería una Friki, así de simple (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Llego pisando fuerte con Fundadores y Medievo, dando voz a una alocada teoría que salió de observar el árbol genealógico de los Black y notar que Lycoris y Regulus, hermanos nacidos a principios de mil novecientos, nunca se casaron ni tuvieron hijos. Durante los bombardeos a Londres en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ambos estaban empezando sus treintas, pero siendo Black, supongo que seguían de muy buen ver._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble._


	2. Tierra (Frank & Alice)

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, así que lo que leen no tiene fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del tópico "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki", del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_**Temática:**__ Normal._

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo: Tierra.<strong>

El número de matrimonios se había incrementado de la noche a la mañana. En el mundo mágico, por lo menos, eso tenía sentido.

Por eso allí estaban, finalmente en su noche de bodas, alejando de sus mentes el futuro tan incierto que les esperaba con todas aquellas muertes sin sentido.

—¿Eres feliz, Alice?

Asintiendo, la chica (porque eso era, físicamente apenas terminaba de madurar) miró a su recién estrenado marido, sonriendo. No titubeó cuando lo tomó de las manos y lo guio hacia la cama del dormitorio, en espera de lo que ambos estaban por compartir.

—Claro que sí, Frank —susurró ella con dulzura —¿Tú eres feliz?

—Mucho.

Después de eso, las palabras (y la ropa) sobraron. A veces con prisa, a veces con parsimonia, terminaron por honrar aquella noche con el más grande gesto de amor que conocían, felices después de tanto tiempo.

Para ellos, solo importaba el ahora. Y era algo indescriptiblemente hermoso.

–&–

_Segundo drabble a la cuenta, esperando que les agrade tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo (Bell mira las escasas palabras con cierta resignación)._

_Para la Primera Generación me decanté por una pareja heterosexual y canon, para más señas. Alice y Frank, a quienes no se conoce mucho en los libros, los imagino como una de esas parejas sólidas que rara vez tenían problemas y que claro, se casaron pronto debido a la primera guerra. Eso sí, de edad los imagino un poco mayores que los Merodeadores y compañía, así que su boda ocurrió antes de la graduación de los mencionados; esto es, en junio de 1978._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente drabble._


	3. Agua (Wayne & Stephen)

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, así que lo que leen no tiene fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del tópico "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki", del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_**Temática:**__ Slash._

* * *

><p><strong>Tercero: Agua.<strong>

La gente andaba con cautela en aquellos tormentosos días. Sin titubeos y con propiedad.

—Será la última vez.

Wayne no creyó en ello cuando lo escuchó. Enredó los dedos en el cabello del otro, tan oscuro y brillante, echando de menos alguna antorcha cercana que le dejara contemplar debidamente esos rasgos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, sonriendo de lado y acercando la boca a un oído del contrario para no elevar la voz en exceso.

—No empieces…

—Yo no tengo ninguna duda, Stephen. ¿Las tienes tú?

—No. Quiero seguir vivo. Quiero que mi apellido siga vivo. Por eso es la última vez.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Stephen le dio un último y largo beso de despedida, que Wayne ha comprendido lo que pasaba allí.

A Stephen le ha ganado la moral, las tradiciones y el instinto de supervivencia.

En aquella relación, fue Wayne quien acabó perdiendo, quedándose solo y en las sombras.

–&–

_Tercer drabble, damas y caballeros, sufriendo como nunca para hallar a dos personajes a los cuales emparejar sin romper demasiado mi canon mental. Así, me aproveché de Wayne Hopkins y Stephen Cornfoot, jamás nombrados en los libros pero sí por JK, dándoles una relación oculta más o menos en la época de la segunda guerra, con todo el mundo en tensión y muchos cuidándose las espaldas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el último drabble._


	4. Aire (Molly & Michelle)

_**Renuncia de derechos: **_Harry Potter_ y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, así que lo que leen no tiene fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del tópico "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki", del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_**Temática:**__ Femslash._

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto: Aire.<strong>

El quidditch es el deporte rey entre los magos.

Molly soportaba las chillonas túnicas de los Quiberon Quafflepunchers solamente por Michelle Lorris, dueña de un largo pelo rubio recogido en una plateada coleta alta.

El partido fue largo, aunque no rebasó las veinticuatro horas, gracias a Merlín. Michelle, buscadora de los Quafflepunchers, hizo una atrapada magnífica, ganándose una ovación atronadora, aunque solo le importó mirar a donde, sabía, habría una sonrisa prometiéndole una celebración _especial_.

Esa noche, mientras su equipo se iba de juerga, Michelle se marchó con Molly a pasear, terminando ambas en el hotel de la segunda… y en su cama.

—_¡Mon Dieu!_ —musitó la buscadora con las mejillas sonrosadas, aprovechando un respiro en el "festejo" —¿Qué diría tía Fleur de verme así contigo, _mon rousse_?

Molly se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de medio lado entre petulante y seductora, antes de hacerla conocer el cielo de nuevo, y no precisamente sobre una escoba.

–&–

_Cuarto drabble, y conclusión de este reto, damas y caballeros. ¿Quieren felicitarme o enterrarme viva? (Bell rueda los ojos, la verdad le da igual)._

_Para la Tercera Generación me era difícil decidir la pareja, porque solo me quedaba el Femslash para desarrollar. Intentando no romper demasiado mi escaso canon mental al respecto, elegí a Molly Weasley, hija de Percy, para que tuviera un romance con una chica que, si es que tuvieron curiosidad, ha dicho "tía Fleur" porque es hija de Gabrielle Delacour. De hecho, Michelle es original de la _Saga HHP_, solo la he traído a este drabble en otra versión porque me dio la real gana y porque me resulta divertido imaginar qué diría Fleur ante esta relación entre dos de sus sobrinas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._

_P. D. Lo que dice Michelle en francés es "¡Mi Dios!" y "mi pelirroja". Por si alguien se lo preguntaba._


End file.
